I Will Survive
by Scarlett S.R.C
Summary: Rick's group isn't the only one in the world trying to survive. When everything began happening Nore was in school and was trapped inside. Now after a day, she and the eight other teens trapped in the school must fight their way past walkers that used to be friends and family. Do these teens have any chance of surviving? M For Language!
1. Week 1: Day 1 Pt 1: You're My Friend Now

_**Summary:**_ Rick's group isn't the only one in the world trying to survive. When everything began happening Nore was in school and was trapped inside. Now after a day, she and the eight other teens trapped in the school must fight their way past walkers that used to be friends and family. Do these teens have any chance of surviving?

_**So this is my first every Walking Dead story and I hope everyone likes it. I've taken in as many OC's as I knew I could control so hopefully the story isn't too crowded.**_

_**I know I said that this takes place in 2012, but the show started in 2010 so lets start from there.**_

_**If you want to see character mini-bios and Face Claims go to my profile. I do not own Walking Dead.**_

* * *

_**Week 1:  
Day 1 of Outbreak Pt.1**_

* * *

"So on Monday we left our presentations off with Mr. Wendell." The English teacher began as he scanned her eyes over the group of bored looking sophomores. "Today we'll continue with Ms. Willows." Her eyes stopped on the light brown skinned girl sitting in the corner of the classroom staring out of the window. "Eleanor."

"Yeah?" The girl asked turning away from the window and noticed all eyes on her.

"Your presentation." She nodded and pulled her five page report out of her bag and smoothed it out seeing as it looked like someone had crumpled it up into a little ball before getting out of her seat and going up to the front of the class to stand in front of her teachers desk.

"My name's Nore and my presentation is on the book The Forsaken." She began before looking down at her paper. "The Forsaken is a book about a dystopian future which, lets face it, is what all books are about these days, am I right?" She asked and a few of the students let out little chuckles.

"The book centers around a girl named Alenna Shawcross. She's sixteen years old and a ward of the government because her parents-" But Nore was cut off when suddenly someone not in the classroom screamed.  
Everyone rushed over to the window realizing that the scream had come from outside and Nore was at the front. She looked and saw dozens of students running towards the school as people with serious limps with injuries chased them slowly.

Suddenly a girl fell and one of the people who were chasing her fell on top of her and started biting into her shoulder. She let out a blood curdling scream and more people began biting and ripping her apart.

The students around Nore began gasping and screaming, but all she could do was cover her mouth in shock and back away from the window.

"Mrs. Rhodes!" A student called, but the woman seemed just as horrified as everyone else.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Nore heard that just in time to move out of the way as a girl with dark brown hair tied into a ponytail and light brown skin dressed in a beige and white striped, scoop neck long sleeved button down shirt and a pair of ripped skinny blue jeans threw up onto the floor where Nore's feet had been a moment ago.

Suddenly the door opened and Nore turned to see her French, Ms. Blake teacher holding the door open as she ushered students into the classroom.

"Erica what's going on?" Mrs. Rhodes asked going over to the other teacher.

"I have no idea." Ms. Blake said sounding like she had just run a mile. "People just came in and started…"

"Started what?" Mrs. Rhodes asked, but Ms. Blake just ran her hand through her long red hair as she tried to catch her breath. Seeing that her teachers were just as freaked and clueless as everyone else Nore decided to step in and help calm everyone.

"Hey, Jessica." Nore said calling to the blonde Sophomore who was only a few feet away from her. "Can you help her sit down?" She asked gesturing to the brunette who had just thrown up all over the floor. Jessica nodded and began ushering the girl to a desk. "You," She said pointing to a brunette boy who had just come in with Ms. Blake. "Help me shut the blinds."

He didn't argue and did as told and went to the other end of the windows as Nore began letting down the blinds on the windows nearest to her.

Suddenly there was a lot of screaming coming from the hall and outside startling everyone in the English literature classroom. Ms. Blake quickly shut and locked the door preventing anyone else from getting inside.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Rhodes demanded. "There are students out there!"

"And so are the things that are killing them!" Ms. Blake exclaimed back. "I have no idea what's going on out there, but there's something freaking happening! I came back from my lunch break and saw Rodney Fisher eating Darren Hastings!"

"Oh God!" Someone cried and Nore turned and saw a girl with short blonde hair that she recognized as Emma Hastings. "Darren's dead? What the hell is going on?!" She screamed and one of her friends held her as she cried.

"I don't know sweetie." Ms. Blake said. "But until it's over we need to all stay inside of this room and stay as quiet as possible."

And so that's what they did.

It wasn't easy staying in the room and being quiet. A lot of the people had parents and young siblings they were worried about, Nore had a younger brother of her own and wondered if he was with their mom.  
It got increasingly harder and harder to sit and do nothing when people came banging on the doors begging to be let it and they all felt a pang of sadness, fear and guilt rack their bodies when they'd hear the screams of all the students they rejected.

Ten hours had gone past and it was past midnight, according to Nore's phone when someone finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Let me out." Emma Hastings said pulling away from her friend. "I have to go find my parents."

"It's pitch black out there." Nore said grabbing her hand as she passed. "Do you honestly think you're gonna find your parents out there on your own?"

"Well looking is better than sitting here on my ass." Emma said ripping her arm away.

"At least wait until it's light outside." A boy requested. "You don't know what's out there right now."

Emma shook her head. "I need to get to my mom and dad." She said. "They're probably worried sick about me."

"I'm pretty sure all of our parents are worried wondering where the hell we are." The boy told her. "But if you go out there now you'll end up dead."

"Well I'm not going to sit around here." Emma said before leaving the classroom and Nore knew she was as good as dead when the door clicked shut.

"Where are you going?" Ms. Blake asked Mrs. Rhodes got up from her seat.

"I'm not gonna let her go out there alone." Mrs. Rhodes said, but didn't give anyone a chance to stop her before she too left the room.

It was about five minutes when they heard the screams and Nore had to squeeze her eyes shut to stop herself from crying.

Not many of them managed to stay awake, just Nore, Ms. Blake, two of the girls and a few of the other boys.

Nore was sitting against the teachers desk with her head lowered between her knees and her arms folded when she heard sniffling. She lifted her head and saw the black girl who had almost thrown up on sitting under the windows, sniffling as she tried to get her emotions under control.  
Feeling an overwhelming amount of sympathy, Nore got up with a sigh before going over to the girl and sitting next to her.

The girl looked at her, but Nore didn't say anything before reaching into the pocket of her blue jean jacket and pulling out a pack of mint gum and held it out to the girl who took one.

"I'm Nore." She started.

"Bridget." The girl replied looking down. "I'm sorry for almost throwing up on you." Nore shook her head.

"Normally I'd still be bitching you out, but I think forgiveness is in order considering you saw someone being eaten." Nore told her. "Are you okay?"

Bridget shook her head. "I'm sacared." She admitted. "I wanna think that everything's fine and we'll all be fine, but I don't think that's the case this time."

"It's not." Nore told her. "It's past midnight and if everything was fine our parents would've already come for us, but at least we know why. People are eating each other and we're locked inside of a classroom on the third floor of our school. Things couldn't be less fine."

"Do you think they're dead?" Bridget asked and Nore looked at her. "Our families."

Nore sighed. "I wanna say no. I'm sitting here with cannibles right outside the door and all I can hope is that my little brother is safe somewhere with our parents." Nore pulled her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans and unlocked the screen before pulling up a picture of her and her brother she had taken the night before. "His names Theodore, but everyone calls him Teddy."

"He's cute." Bridget said with a smile as she looked at the little boys picture. "I'v got two young brothers; MJ and Bradley. I'd show you a pictures, but I left my phone at home." Nore notice that he thinking about her home just made her even sadder.

"Why don't you try to sleep?" Nore suggested, but Bridget shook her head.

"If I do I'll just have a nightmare." She said. "For some reason when I try to stay positive my brain thinks of the worst things imaginable."

Nore didn't know why she did it, maybe it was to make Bridget feel better, maybe it was to make herself feel better, but she pulled her knees up to her chest and took hold of Bridgets hand that was sitting on her jean covered knee.

"I have no idea what's going on out there," Nore started. "But I know that if we don't want to die we're gonna have to stay together as friends."

Bridget nodded and not a moment later one of the boys who had been sitting against the wall next to the computers got up and sat on the other side of Bridget, but didn't say anything.

"This is Ryland." Bridget told Nore. "He's my friend, but he can't hear that well. He's deaf in his left ear."

"Why isn't he saying anything?" Nore asked looking over at the the black haired boy.

"He's...a man of few words."

Hours passed and soon the sun came back up. As people woke up they began leaving, some by themselves, but most in pairs and groups.  
Ms. Blake was one of the first to leave, she wanted to get to her car so she could go get her daughter from daycare, but promised she'd be back for the rest of them.

Soon almost everyone was gone. It was nine in the morning and the only ones left in in room 315 were Nore, Ryland, Bridget and three other students.

"I don't think we can hold off on this any longer." Nore said quietly looking to Bridget who had her head on Rylan's shoulder. "We should go now and see if our parents are still here in town."

"How?" Bridget asked lifting her head and Ryland turned his head to heard them with his good ear. "Ryland and I don't have cars and it's not like we can just walk."

"I have a truck." Nore told her. "Front and back seats and extra room in the bed."

"We're not just walking out there and getting eaten." Ryland said surprising Nore. His voice was lighter than what she expected. "We need something to protect ourselfs with."

"Nice of you to finally join the conversation Helen Keller." Nore said, but he didn't seem offended. Nore got up and went over to Mrs. Rhodes desk before going into her right drawer and producing a set of keys, then she went to the large cabinet near the door before unlocking it with the key.

"Jackpot." She murmured before turning back to Ryland and Bridget. "First day of school Mrs. Rhodes always brings in a pinata for her homeroom and always forgets to give the bats back to the gym teacher."

Ryland and Bridget stood from their spots by the windows and walking over to Nore as she picked up two aluminum bats and gave one to Ryland who silently took it.

Nore lookd over to the students who hadn't left yet. "We're leaving to find our parents. I've got plenty of room in my truck if you all want to come."

Two of them shook their heads, but the last one, a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes wearing a stripped light and dark red tank top with black slim jeans. He had a cross neckless around his neck and navy polo shoes on his feet.

"I'll come." He said getting up and the one girl in the group scoffed.

"Seriously Chris?" She asked. "You don't know them. They could be killers for all you know."

"Yeah, because the girl who almost threw up on me when she saw someone get eaten alive is totally a murderer in disguise." Nore said crossing her arms.

"I've got to find my parents." The boy, Chris told her. "She's offering a ride, you should accept it."

"I don't know her and neither do you." The girl said getting up. "Stay here, my dad's going to come for us."

"I can't take the chance that my parents will still be here when he finally does." Chris said. "I'm sorry Bailey, but I'm going with them." He took her hand and gave it a squeeze before letting it go and went to Nore who handed them a bat before grabbing the last one from the cabinet and turning to Bridget.

"Stay behind me and Ryland." She instructed. "We're officially friends now and I don't want to see my friend get eaten."

Ryland opened the door as quietly as he could and the group nearly threw up at what they saw.

There was blood everywhere. On the floors, on the walls and the hall was littered with abandoned backpacks, coats and other things.

"I think I'm gonna be sick again." Bridget said clamping a hand over her mouth.

"I think it's best if you tried to hold it in." Chris told her. "Breath through your mouth, not your nose."

Nore took a deep breath and took a glance at Ryland before turning back to the disturbing scene that was the hallway.

They walked down the hallway as fast as they could while still being quiet which got a little loud when Bridget threw up again when she slipped and fell in the bloody gush tha remained of a student or teacher.

"Bridge calm down." Ryland told her when she began to breath heavily as she tried to wipe the blood off of her shirt.

"I-I-I can't." She stuttered. "Get it off me, just please get it off me!" She pleaded as quietly as she could. Chris looked around before spotting the sign for the girls bathroom.

"Come on." He said putting his hand on Bridget's back and ushering her into the bathroom with Nore and Ryland following.

On the other side of the school things were a little less calmer.

A girl, no more than seventeen, with bright red hair and and blue eyes was running, trying not ot get eaten by her lab partner.

After the other students came in screaming and trying to get away from the people eating other people, she and her partner Brittany had locked themselves in the second floor Geometry class, but not before Brittany got bit on the shoulder. She had insisted she'd be fine, but soon she got hot and could barely move.  
That was yesterday, suddenly she had stopped breathing and woke up.

She thought that was a good thing, until Brittany tried to bite her.

Now here she was running. She went up to the third floor and honestly hadn't thought that Brittany would be able to get up the stairs considering ten minutes ago she couldn't even lift her head, but she was wrong.

Normally she would've been able to run a lot faster than a zombie, but not with her injury.

She had been been dancing around the living room a few weeks ago while her father played the guitar and jumped onto the table only to fall off and break her leg.  
She had just gotten the cast taken off and now had a black boot strapped to her leg so it was safe to say she wasn't running as fast as she normally would.

She took a right and forced herself to go faster before taking a right.

Soon she figured she lost Brittany and stopped to lean against a wall and catch her breath. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. Just yesterday she had been helping her mother with the dinner rush at the diner the family owned and now she was running away from freaking zombies.

She was startled out of her mind when she heard something moved and quickly turned to see the body of a dead teacher move.  
She was just about to high tail it out of there when she realized that it wasn't the body that had moved, but the door behind it. Somebody was inside and trying to get out.

She hesitantly walked closer to the door just as it moved again and took a deep breath. "Hello?" She asked quietly.

"Hey!" A voice from inside yelled startling her yet again. "Is someone out there?! Let me out!"

"Shh!" She shushed furiously getting closer to the door. "Shut the hell up!" She whispered. "Are you trying to get me killed?!"

"Killed?" The voice asked, but lowered it's volume.

"Just...hold on." She said. "I'm gonna help you."

She reluctantly went to the front of the body and grabbed it's feet before slowly pulling it away from the door which wasn't easy. It was heavier than it looked.

"Okay," She said quietly. "Open the door."

Slowly the door opened and a head of black hair poked out of the doorway before the rest of his body.

He was a few inches taller than her with short cut black hair and tanned skin. He was obviously Asian, what part of it she didn't know.

"Oh my God." He said putting his hand over his mouth when he spotted the body and then looked around taking note of blood on the floor. "What happened?"

"Our school kinda got infested with...zombies." She said picking at her fingers. It was a nervous habit she had been trying to break. "I've been stuck here for a day."

"Zombies?" He asked, clearly not believing her. "Zombie infested Westmore?" She nodded.

"Do you believe me?" She asked and he looked around at the blood still looking a little sick, but it was when he looked behind her did his eyes widen.

"I don't really have a choice." He said and she turned around to see Brittany quickly limping towards them.

"Run." She said grabbing the boys hand and pulling him away. They ran down another hallway before quickly ducking into a classroom.

"Was that a-"

"Zombie?" She finished looking out of the small window in the door. "Yeah. You're taking this a lot better than I thought someone would." When he didn't say anything she turned to look at him, only to see that he was staring silently at whatever was in the classroom. "What is i-" But stopped when she turned and saw what he was looking at.

They were inside of the music room and it was not pretty. There was blood, guts and other mushy stuff all over the chairs and stands and bloody handprints on the walls and windows. It was taking all either of them had not to throw up.

"Watch out!" Next thing she knew, she had been pushed onto the ground and hit her head on the linoleum floor.

She hissed and grabbed the back of her head before sitting up to see that the boy was on the ground himself with a zombie on top of him that was trying to bite him.

She gasped and scrambled back until she hit something small and hard behind her. She turned around and saw that it was a brass flute and looked back to where the boy was still struggling with the zombie.

He groaned when the zombie pushed itself harder on top of him and could barely hold the weight of it. His arm was about to collaspe when he heard a yell and something slammed down on the back of the zombie's head.

It snarled and fell off of him, but the redheaded girl kept yelling every time she slammed down the flute of the zombie's head until it was unrecognizable as a face.

She panted and dropped the flute before looking up at him, neither of them knowing what to say.

"I'm Caleb." He said and she let out a weak, breathy chuckle as if that were funny.

"Smith." She breathed.

* * *

_**So how was that for a first chapter? Too long? Too short? Too detailed? Not detailed enough? Tell me what you think and I'll get you a new chapter as soon as I can write it.**_

_**Again, if you want to see the character mini-bios, go to my profile where I have links to pictures of each student, a description from their creators, their positions in the group and a link to their creators profiles.**_

_**Please reivew, follow and/or favorite!**_


	2. Week 1: Day 1 Pt 2: Friends Are Friends

_**Summary:**_ Rick's group isn't the only one in the world trying to survive. When everything began happening Nore was in school and was trapped inside. Now after a day, she and the eight other teens trapped in the school must fight their way past walkers that used to be friends and family. Do these teens have any chance of surviving?

_**Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favorites. They really mean a lot to me.**_

_**I'm glad that you all like my character Nore, but I'm sure as you continue to read, you'll make more favorites. And to everyone who sent in a character, remember that your character can be killed off at any time. It's not walking dead if someone doesn't die, but if someone dies I will need to replace them so if you're interested in sending in replacement characters when the story calls for it, tell me in your review so I can PM you at a later date.**_

_**It seems that I've forgotten to write a disclaimer so here it is;**_

_**I don't own The Walking Dead, I just own 50% of each OC being featured in this story.**_

* * *

"How are you doing that?" Chris asked Nore as they made their way through the school.

After helping Bridget clean up as much as possible in the bathroom, Nore had sat down with everyone and made a plan. She had a truck parked in the schools parking lot, but her car keys were in her gym bag where she had left them when she had taken a shower after gym. After they got the keys they'd go to the parking lot and run to her car as fast as possible.

Nore was confused by his question. "Doing what?" She asked as they passed the chemistry classroom.

"Being calm?" He asked. "How come you haven't started freaking out yet? That girl just tripped and fell into a ripped open body and you didn't even flinch."

"Her name is Bridget and trust me," She said gripping her bat tightened. "I am freaking out more than all of us combined. I'm just good at compartmentalizing, me freaking out isn't going to help anything."

"Meanwhile I'm over here trying not to pee in my pants." Chris said. "I wish I was more like you."

Nore really wished that he had stopped talking after she had answered him. She honestly didn't feel like talking about her feelings. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Christopher Peters." He answered. "But everyone calls me Chris."

"Well I'm Nore." She introduced. "And trust me when I say that a day is gonna come along where you're glad to be you."

Ryland held up his hand and everyone stopped just before they were supposed to turn the corner.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"I think Ryland hears something." Bridget said turning back to him and Nore raised an eyebrow.

"I thought he was deaf?"

"Only in one ear." Bridget reminded her. Ryland turned back to the three teens.

"There's someone in the middle of the hall." He said and Nore sucked in a small breath.

"Dead, alive or both?" Nore asked, but Ryland shook his head.

"Couldn't tell." He said and Nore quietly sighed.

"Okay," She said. "Bridget get behind us, boys get your bats ready and I swear to whatever god you may believe in, if you let that thing bite me I will murder you."

Nore moved in front of Ryland, but stayed close to the wall as she poked her head around the corner to see the body of what she figured was a girl standing in the middle of the hall. From behind she could see that the girl had dark brown, almost black hair that ended a few inches down her back and she wore a green dress that ended at her mid thighs with a tan belt around her waist along with black crisscrossed pattern tights and black flat heeled ankle boots.

Suddenly the girl whirled around with a weapon in her hands and Nore quickly pulled her head back.

"What's wrong?" Ryland whispered.

"She is very much alive and she's got a weapon."

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Something big?" She answered. "I don't know, she didn't tell me while I was staring at her."

"I know you're there." A voice that belonged to neither of the four teens said and Bridget covered her mouth at Nore held her breath. "Come out now."

"Uh, I'd rather not." Nore said so the girl could hear her. "Why don't you put that thing down and I'll consider it?"

"Not going to happen." The girl's voice said. "You have until the count of three before I shoot."

"Shoot?" Chris whispered and Nore let out a breath and looked over at the other.

"I'm going out there." She whispered shoving her bat in Ryland's other hand. "She doesn't know you're here. If she shoots me, she's a freaking psychopath and I want you all to run."

"Are you insane?!" Bridget asked. She had no idea why a girl she had only met a few hours ago would put her life in danger for three people she didn't know.

"Not entirely sure." Nore answered before putting up her hands and stepping past the corner. She scoffed when she saw what the girl meant by shoot. "Are you kidding me?" She asked putting her hands down. "What? Is Katniss Everdeen gonna shot me with her bow and arrow?"

"Who are you?" The girl asked keeping her position and Nore rolled her eyes.

"I'm a student here." She answered. "Who the hell are you and why do you have a bow and arrow?"

"If you went here you'd know that the school has an archery team." The girl said.

"I tend not to keep up with clubs I would never join in a million years." Nore said with a shrug. "Now how 'bout you put the bow down Apollo and we can talk like normal teenage- Watch out!"

The girl turned just as half a decomposed body grabbed onto her left leg. She yelled and let go of the arrow, sending it flying towards Nore.

Bridget screamed along with Nore when it embedded itself into her right leg and she fell to the ground. Bridget and Chris ran to her while Ryland started towards the girl halfway down the hall trying to get the zombie off her leg.

"Are you okay?" Bridget asked.

"There is an arrow in my leg!" Nore yelled. "No, I am not okay! Get it out!" Chris held onto it, but immediately let go as if it had burned him when Nore screamed.

"You're hurting her!" Bridget yelled.

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

On the other end of the hall Ryland had used his bat to smash in the zombie's head and the girl quickly pried it's hands of her ankle. She quickly reached for her bow, but Ryland got to it before she did.

"Give it back!" She yelled just as Nore screamed and Ryland looked over at the girl who had put her safety on the line for him and Bridget.

"You just shot her with an arrow!" He said taking her by the arm. He normally would never have been so rough and rude to a girl, but all things considered, he didn't really care. "Help her." He said dragging the brunette over to Nore.

"Is this what dying feels like?" Nore asked and then yelled when someone touched the arrow again. She blinked through the tears and saw it was the girl who shot her. "Get her away from me!"

"Stop squirming!" The girl instructed and looked at Chris. "Hold her leg still."

"What are you gonna do?" He asked doing as told.

"I'm gonna pull out the arrow." She said as if it were obvious, but Nore did not like that idea.

"No!" She yelled. "Get away from me! I will murder you so ha-AH!" She screamed when the girl pulled it out and squeezed Bridget's hand so hard she nearly broke it. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

If it weren't bad enough that Nore had gotten shot in the leg with a steel tipped arrow, someone decided they weren't being challenged enough.

Five other teens, three boys and two girls, came running from around the corner at the end of the hall and practically collided with Nore and Ryland's group.

"Why are you just sitting here?!" One of the girls with red hair and pale skin practically yelled. "They're coming!"

"Who?" Bridget asked and just when it looked like someone was about to answer, everyone's heads turned to the end of the hall as a hoard of snarling, growling zombies came rushing towards them.

"You've got to be kidding me." Chris gasped.

_Five minutes earlier three halls away is where it all started...kind of..._

"Okay, Blue just breathe." Blue Sullivan instructed herself as she tried not to let everything that was happening catch up to her. "Walkers have infested the school, but everything's okay. You've gotten to level two hundred and thirty-three of a zombie slaying game with Lisa Simpson of all people. If you can do that, you can do anything." She took another breath before continuing down the hall.

When Blue was nine years old she entered the world of video games. Her preference were MMORPG's set in medieval times and zombies so she knew exactly what to do in this situation.

She knew that she needed food, water and a vehicle, which at the moment she didn't posses, but she knew how to hotwire a car...or at least she did in an Zombie game she had gotten a few years ago. She didn't know if that was actual how it was done, but she assumed that the creator did his research.

So first she was on her way to the back of the school where there was a door that exited out into the student parking lot. After that she needed to finf a car and then make her way to the next town over where her grandmother lived. She was going to look for her family first, but they probably thought she was already dead. They had a habit of either overestimating or underestimating her.

She was already on the second floor of the school and was about to go down the stairs when she heard voices coming from the staircase that led up so she quickly hid behind an open classroom door that'd hide her from them.

"So if you're in college, what are you doing here in a zombie infested high school?" A girls voice asked and Blue had to bite her lip to stop from talking. Most people in the game she played referred to zombies as walkers and it felt strange for her to hear people calling them zombies.

"Someone screwed up on my transcripts so now I need another high school credit." The voice of a boy said. "My professors were nice enough to let me make it up and stay in college."

Blue moved so that she could see through the small piece of rectangular glass in the door. The stairs that led down to the floor she was on was directly across from the classroom door she was hiding behind so she could see the two people walking down them.

It was a boy and a girl, both at least seventeen. The boy was Asian with tan skin and black hair and he had the girl on his back. She had fiery red hair and pale skin, Blue could clearly see the black Velcro boot on her foot.

"That's nice." The girl said. In every game she had played, Blue had realized that being a group was better than being alone, but this was real life. Real people tended to stab you in the back more than your electronic companions did, but she didn't want to be facing a walker infested world by herself.

"Hey," She said poking her head out from behind the door and the boy nearly dropped the girl in surprise when both their eyes landed on Blue.

"Oh my God!" The redhead panted. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm sorry." Blue apologized stepping out from behind the door. "I just...I'm sorry" This is why she hated RL, she was no good at talking to people who weren't inside a computer screen.

"Are you alone?" The boy asked and Blue nodded. "Why don't you come with us? Smith's got a car and we're gonna get out of here."

"Away from the zombies." The girl, Smith, specified.

"Walkers." Blue corrected, unable to help herself.

"What?" Smith asked and Blue rubbed her arm.

"They're called walkers..or at least that's what they're called in a game I play." She explained.

"I bet playing a game about zombies doesn't seem so awesome now." The boy said and Blue let out a nervous chuckle.

"Believe it or not it was called High School Zombieland." Blue said with a humorless chuckle.

"So as the _walker _expert," Smith began. "Do you know how to get out of here without, you know, getting eaten? Because I'm not going to lie, I will run as fast as I can if one gets within ten feet of me."

"I honestly was just going to wing it." Blue admitted and both Smith and the guy looked at her like she was insane. "Yeah, I know."

"We need to get to the other side of the school." The boy said. "There's a door that leads outside. We could go around the side to the parking lot."

"We have to go through the cafeteria." Blue told them. "We have to get food or we won't last a week outside of this school."

"Do you know how many zombies-" The boy started.

"Walkers!" Blue corrected and he sighed.

"Walkers," He said. "Are in there? It was seventh period lunch which almost everyone has."

"So?" Smith asked and he sighed.

"So, everyone probably turned into zom-walkers." He said catching himself. "How are we gonna get past-"

But suddenly he was cut off by a very loud scream which made Blue yelp in response.

"What the hell was that?" Smith asked looking down the hall where the scream came from.

"Most likely someone getting eaten so we should probably go." The guy suggested.

"Best idea you've had since we met." Smiths said and he let her down.

_Meanwhile one floor up, things weren't going as smoothly._

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Greg commanded as he ran down the hall with his best friend, Zeke, who could seem to stop tripping.

They turned the corner, Zeke nearly running into the wall, but was luckily spared when Greg grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the physics classroom. It was one of the few classes in the four floor school to have two entrances, this one just happened to lead to the next door classroom.  
Greg went to go the other door, but Zeke stopped him.

"Wait," Zeke panted. "I need to...sit."

"We can sit when we get to your Jeep." Greg told him as the shorter teen sat on the desk that belonged to Mr. Lowry, the physics teacher. "I'm not gonna die just so you can take a break."

"You're not gonna leave me either." Zeke said and Greg glared at him. He opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when he heard a muffled sound. "What's wro-" But Greg shushed him.

"Don't you hear that?" He asked turning to face the door he had been prepared to exit through.

"Don't." Zeke warned as his friend began walking towards the door. Greg was there in five steps. "Greg stop!" Zeke warned, but it was too late. Greg's hand was already turning the doorknob.

"Holy shit!" Greg cursed as a load of zombies began flooding into the room. He accidentally tripped trying to walk backwards and a zombie pounced on him. He kicked at it and tried to push himself away at the same time to no avail, he was sure that this was the moment he would die.

But he was wrong.

With a yell Zeke hit the zombie over the head with a fire extinguisher he had taken from off the wall, then he whirled around and smacked the butt of it across the heads of the three advancing zombies. They fell back onto the others giving Zeke more than enough time to pull Greg up.

"Let's go!" He yelled and the two dark haired teens ran out of the room the way they came.

They ran down the hall only to skid to a stop and run the other way when an even larger hoard of zombies came quickly limping towards them. They ran into the stair well and Greg accidently tripped onto Zeke which sent them both tumbling down the staircase.  
They groan when they fell onto their backs on the landing between the third and second floor.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Greg urged as he struggled to get back onto his feet and forced himself to ignore the pain on his back. "Get up!"

"You tripped me!" Zeke reminded him as Greg pulled him up onto his feet. As most people would be, Zeke and Greg were both either looking upstairs to see if the zombies were anywhere close or down at their feet to make sure they wouldn't trip, so naturally they were surprised when they collided with two bodies when they got to the bottom.

There were multiple sounds of pain and discomfort, but the loudest came from Zeke when he got hit in the face with, what he thought, was a very large, misshapen black boot.

"What the hell?!" A voice, that was definitely female, asked. "Get off of me!"

"Ow!" Greg yelled as someone's elbow dug into his back. "Hold up!"

"Hold up?" The owner of the elbow asked. "You fell on me you asswad!" Greg pushed himself off of the squirming body and Zeke, who had managed to get up on his own, held him steady.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" The red head said as the boy Greg had landed on, got up. "Who the hell just comes bounding down the stairs and running into people like they're Shaggy and Scooby?"

Greg was just about to yell back when he was reminded what had lead to him and Zeke falling on the duo.

The hoard of zombies that were chasing them were now snarling and pushing their way down the stairs towards the four of them- well five counting the girl on the other side of the hall.

"Ruh-roh." Zeke said and the redhead gave him a look.

"I will murder yo-" She began, but the group of five stopped when they heard the unmistakable sound of zombies.

The teens all turned and saw them clambering down the stairs towards them, their next meal if they weren't fast enough.

"Run!" Zeke asked realizing that they were all just standing there. None of them objected and they all started running down the hall. They all seemed to realize that they could go down the stairs connecting to the ones Zeke and Greg had come down so they ran and managed to get to the parallel hallway without problem. They didn't run into anymore zombies, nobody tripped and broke a bone, everyone was safe.

"Didn't that seem a little too easy to you?" Blue asked looking to Smith.

"No," Caleb cut in. "No it didn't. We're being chased by the walking dead for Gods sakes! I was trapped in the AV room for hours, Smith got chased by her brain hungry lab partner and then we got knocked over by the track team before being chased by some very fast walkers. None of this has been easy!"

"Calm down." Blue told him. "You'll attract more-" But she stopped when they all heard the unmistakable sound of hissing and groaning. They all turned around to see a hoard of dead staggering around the bend of the intersecting hallway. "More."

Without a word Caleb and Zeke started down the stairs and the others quickly followed. They made it down to the first floor and almost collided with another group of students at the end of the hall, three girls and two boys. All three of the girls were on the ground, one of them holding a bloody arrow while both the boys stood.

"Why are you just sitting here?!" Smith yelled. "They're coming!"

"Who?" The black haired girl on the floor asked. Zeke was about to answer, but everyone's attention suddenly went to the doorway that led to the stairs as a hoard of snarling, growling zombies came rushing towards them.

"You've got to be kidding me." A blonde haired boy gasped.

"Help her up." Diana ordered and both Nore's arms were taken by Ryland and Chris.

"Ow!" She yelled as they started pulling her down the hall as quickly as they could. "I can't do this!"

"You're going to have to." Chris told her as he and Ryland both took her legs so they could run faster. The two merged groups seemed to be doing well as they got further and further away from the people they once called classmates.

Then all hell broke loose.

Just as the group thought they were safe, everything switched around on them.

"We're way in front of them." Diana said once they stopped running. Ryland and Chris were getting winded from carrying Nore and Zeke had tripped over a single shoe in the hall and now his nose was bleeding. Bridget's stomach was punching itself, although she hadn't said anything about it and running from dead high school students wasn't as easy as it was in games. "Let's take a rest."

"We can't take a rest." Ryland said. "We've gotta get to the nurses office. If you don't remember, you shot Nore in the leg with a-"

"Nore?" Chris asked looking at her face. While they were running none of them had noticed that she had passed out. "Nore?" He let go of her leg and let it fall to the ground so he could smack her face, gently of course. "Put her down." He instructed Ryland.

"What's wrong with her?" Greg asked.

"A whack job shot her in the leg with a steel-tipped arrow." Ryland said casting a dark look Diana's way. She just crossed her arms.

"She's fine." Diana assured them. "She probably just passed out from the pain."

"If we don't do something soon her cut will get infected." Bridget told them.

"Well you don't exactly have the equipment to stitch her up." Greg pointed out and she gave him a look.

"All I need is water, a clean rag, some Neosporin and a bandage." She looked at Nore's bleeding leg. "A big one."

"Isn't there like a first aid kit in every classroom?" Diana asked and Zeke scoffed.

"If I can't even get an aspirin when I have a migraine what makes you think they'll give out Neosporin?" He asked and Diana rolled her eyes.

"You know what?" She asked. "I've been around you for ten minutes and I already want to rip your head off."

"Bring it on Legolas." He said. Diana advanced toward him, but Smith stepped in between them and pushed them away from each other.

"Stop it!" She ordered. "You two barking at each other like a couple of rabid dogs isn't going to help this chick. I don't know either of you, but I do know that you probably don't want to die. So both of you grow up and pull your heads out of your asses, okay?"

Diana and Zeke continued to stare at each other until Smith pushed them both in the middle of their chest. "Okay?!" She repeated louder which turned out of be a big mistake.

Bridget screamed when a walker threw himself against the door that Greg was leaning against and they all quickly huddled together as they heard louder snarls as the walkers tried to get out of the classrooms that led into the hallway. Unfortunately for the group, one door gave out.

dozens of walkers who had been crammed into the Spanish classroom flooded out into the hall behind the group, falling over each other as they tried to get to their easiest target which was Nore who still lay unconscious on the floor wearing her blood soaked skinny jeans.

Ryland quickly pulled her by the arm towards them and away from the walkers just as one tried to get ahold of her ankle. "Run!" He ordered the others and they listened, all except Bridget and Diana.

"What about Nore?" Bridget asked trying not to let her instinct to run take over.

"I've got her, just go." He said and glared when she didn't move. "GO!"

Bridget flinched, but didn't move so Diana grabbed her arm, not wanting to face Ryland's wrath or the walkers hunger. "C'mon!" She exclaimed and pulled the girl away from Nore and Ryland who was hitting oncoming walkers in the head with a fire extinguisher from the wall.  
Diana managed to get the much shorter girl only a few feet in distance once they turned the corner until Bridget stopped pulling Diana to a halt.

"What are you doing?" Diana demanded looking at Bridget who was looking back.

"I can't just leave them." She said.

"Big dude said he had it under control." Diana tried to tell her, but Bridget just shook her head.

"What Ryland says and what he does are two different things." Diana groaned knowing exactly how thing would most likely go; Bridget would go back to help, big guy would get distracted trying to keep her away, they'd all get bitten along with the unconscious girl and Diana would have three more walkers to deal with.

"I'll help them," Diana said and Bridget looked at her in surprise. "You go...hide somewhere."

"But-" Bridget started as Diana walked past her and she turned back.

"I said go!" Diana ordered. "Now!" She didn't stay to see if Bridget actually left and instead turned back down the hall she came to help the girl she shot and good thing she chose that moment.

Ryland was so focused hitting walkers with his bat that he didn't notice that a legless body was slowly making it way towards Nore. Diana looked around for something, anything to hit it with, but soon came tot he realization that there was nothing but scattered papers and discarded bags around.

The walker grabbed onto Nore's bad leg and opened it's mouth wide, but before it would sink it's teeth into Nore, Diana rushed forward and stomped down on it's head with her ankle boot.  
The flat heel immediately sunk into the walkers fragile head, killing it instantly and Diana tried not to gag as she pulled her heel out with a disgusting squishing sound.

"Ryland forget it and let's go!" She yelled when he kicked back a walker who was practically torn in half. He glanced back at her and then the walkers before begrudgingly listening.

"Take this." He said shoving the bat into Diana's hands before he picked up Nore and slung her over his shoulder as if she was a light as a feather. "Let's go!" He said and Diana had no problem following him as he rushed around the corner where Bridget was waiting.

"What don't you understand about the word 'go'?" Diana asked. "The G or the O?"

Unfortunately for the four high schoolers, they didn't find the other teens they had been with, but were lucky enough to find a classroom where they could rest. Ryland laid Nore down on a makeshift cot Bridget had made out of forgotten and abandoned jackets before taking care of her leg.  
Diana had cut off the leg of Nore's black skinny jeans just above the hole before Bridget wiped it clean with a bottle of half drunken bottle of water Diana found in a purse behinds the teachers desk, then they cut the white beanie on Nore's head in half before tying it around her leg.

"I'm sorry." Diana said suddenly while she and Bridget were still taking care of stopped wiping the sweat from Nore's face and looked up at the brunette. From the corner of her eye Diana could see Ryland slow down a bit as he searched through the cabinets in the room. "For shooting your friend, I mean."

"Her name is Nore." Diana nodded.

"Right." She said. "Well, I'm sorry for shooting Nore. I honestly didn't mean to."

"I figured you didn't." Bridget told her. "I know it was an accident. Nore probably does too, but we won't know that until she wakes up."

It was quiet in the room for a few moments. The only sound coming from Ryland's rummaging and Nore's soft breathing. "You three must go way back." Diana said suddenly looking back at Ryland before looking back to Bridget. "I know people who would've just left her in that hallway, hell, If I'm telling the truth I am one of those people."

"Actually..." Bridget started. "We just met."

"A few days ago?"

"Try a few hours." Diana blinked.

"Wow," She said. "If you hadn't of said anything, I would've thought you both were sisters." But Bridget wasn't listening, instead she was looking out of the window watching as the sun began to set.

"How is it already getting dark?" She asked and Ryland finally gave up his search and came over to the girls.

"Time flies when you're running from flesh eating zombies." He said with a shrug. "We'll just have to stay here for the night."

"What about Christopher?" Bridget asked immediately. "And the people he ran off with?"

"We just gotta hope that they're safe and try to find them in the morning." He told her. "Now get some sleep. I'll watch the door.

* * *

_**Sot that is the end of this chapter.**_

_**Sorry if you feel it was too long or too short, but I just really wanted to give you guys something because I only get the chance to type for two hours a day, Monday-Friday until I get myself a laptop.**_

_**If you have any questions review and I'll answer. If you want to send in an OC for later or feel I have misrepresented an OC already in the story that you created, send me a PM.**_

_**Thank you** **to**_ Thedaffodilqueen, MissAmeliaYoung, Rachael torie b, WaffleManiac, Nefertam **_and_ **CountySweetHeart _**for reviewing.**_

_**BYE!**_


	3. Week 1: Day 2 Part 1: Distress & Hate

_**Summary:**_ Rick's group isn't the only one in the world trying to survive. When everything began happening Nore was in school and was trapped inside. Now after a day, she and the eight other teens trapped in the school must fight their way past walkers that used to be friends and family. Do these teens have any chance of surviving?

_**Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favorites. They really mean a lot to me.**_

_**I'm glad that you all like my character Nore, but I'm sure as you continue to read, you'll make more favorites. And to everyone who sent in a character, remember that your character can be killed off at any time. It's not walking dead if someone doesn't die, but if someone dies I will need to replace them so if you're interested in sending in replacement characters when the story calls for it, tell me in your review so I can PM you at a later date.**_

_**I would like to apologize for the unintentional hiatus I put this story on, but things in my life have been changing and i didn't really have any ideas for this story, but I'll try to update more. Also, some of your OC's might be OOC, only because of everything that's happening. I mean, if I was in a zombie apocalypse, I would be irritable, moody and more paranoid than I've ever been and that's not me.**_

_**Also, sorry if you guys get confused by the layout of this school, I'm basing it off of my olde K-8 school.  
In some parts I'm rushing things, but only because I want to get the group out of this school faster.**_

_**I've also decided to give you guys a little cast list for each chapter so you remember what each person looks like. It will only contain those who appear.**_

_**ZENDAYA COLEMAN as NORE**_

_**SEAN O'PRY as ZEKE**_

_**SPENCER BOLDMAN as GREG**_

_**KI HONG LEE as CALEB**_

_**SOPHIE TURNER as SMITH**_

_**CRYSTAL REED as DIANA**_

_**SAMUEL LARSON as RYLAND**_

_**LYDIA GRAHAM as BLUE**_

_**SAMANTHA LOGAN as BRIDGET**_

_**DYLAN SPRAYBERRY as CHRISTOPHER**_

_**LOGAN LERMAN as ALEX**_

* * *

"Would you please stop pacing?" Smith asked as Christopher walked passed where she was laying down for what had to be the seventeenth time in the last three minutes. "You're making me dizzy."

After getting separated from Diana, Nore, Bridget and Ryland, Christopher and the people he was with had barricaded themselves in the first classroom they could find.

As soon as they made sure the door wouldn't be able to be opened from the outside, the seven teens let their exhaustion take over their bodies and had fallen asleep on makeshift beds, for example; the teachers desk, boxes of books that had been pushed into the corner of the room and the carpet for some of the lazier teens like Caleb and Smith had simply slept with her head on his back as if it was a normal occurrence.

When morning came Christopher was the first one up and had been pacing since wondering how he would find Nore, Ryland, Bridget and Diana. The others had slowly been waking up one by one from his unusually loud pacing.

"I can't." Christopher said as he walked by her and Caleb again. "I'm nervous and I can't sit still when I'm nervous, scared, hyper or anything like that and I am all of those things right now. I feel like I've drunken, like, twenty-five gallons of Amp Energy." He stopped and looked at her. "And I don't even like Amp!"

"I'm sorry," Caleb started. "But I can't deal with this until I get some coffee, but I'll settle for water

considering we are in the middle of the zombie apocalypse."

"Why are you so calm!?" Christopher asked. "And why are we still sitting in this classroom? We should be looking for my friends-slash-people I just met!"

"Keep yelling and you'll bring all those zombies right to our door." Greg said looking up from his project and Christopher furrowed his eyebrows when he saw what the taller boy was doing.

"Why are there two locker doors in here and why are you tying them together?" He asked and Greg gave him a look.

"Don't worry about it." He said before going back to what he was doing. That didn't help anything and Christopher went beck to pacing.

"Okay," Smith started as she clambered to her feet. "You're officially driving me insane and I can't take it anymore. Take me to the bathroom."

"What?" He asked confused and Caleb looked up at her with a similar expression.

"Take me to the bathroom." She repeated. "You're annoying us all with your pacing and I refuse to pee on the floor."

"Hey," Zeke began, pointing a paintbrush he had been twirling in his hands at her. "I made a designated peeing area." He gestured to the corner of the room where a table had been turned on its side and put on top of another table with a cloth they had found in a metal cabinet.

"And what am I supposed to pee in?" Smith asked crossing her arms. Zeke reached beside him on the floor and picked something up before tossing it. Smith barely caught it before it flew past her. She looked at it and gave him a look that clearly said 'are you stupid?'.

"Did you miss the part of Sex Ed where they told you girl parts are different from boy parts?" She asked holding up the water bottle before frowning. "Why is it so war- Oh my God!" She yelled dropping the bottle. "Did you just pee in this?!"

Zeke shrugged. "When you gotta go, you gotta go."

"You're a pig." She spat before kicking the bottle away with her black Velcro boot and looking at Christopher. "Either you take me to the bathroom or I go alone and if I die, I will come back and haunt your anxiety ridden ass."

"C'mon dude." Caleb said standing up. "Best to do what she says. I knew her for two minutes before she made me put her on my back."

"Well she does have a broken leg," Christopher said. "It is the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Thank you." Smith said crossing her arms with a smile. "Now lets go."

"I'm coming too." Caleb said pulling his flannel back on and looked at Christopher. "No offense, but you don't look like you could even lift a bat, let alone swing one."

"We were on the soccer team together for two years." Christopher informed him. "You got all the other players to call me Bench-warmer." Smith snorted in harmony with Zeke and Greg while Blue looked less than impressed.

"You're Bench-warmer?" Caleb asked and Christopher nodded and Caleb let out a breath as he rubbed the back of his head. "I thought you transferred after the water bottle incident."

"Can we please just get back to the matter at hand?" Smith asked throwing her hands up and both boys stopped talking. She'd ask Caleb about the water bottle incident later. "Now," She continued. "I have a feeling that it's gonna be a while before we find another working toilet so I'm gonna take advantage of it while I can."

Smith, Caleb and Christopher, armed with only one bat and the walking stick that had belonged to the former teacher of the classroom, left for the bathroom.

Unfortunately the halls were covered with blood and half eaten bodies and it was hard to maneuver around it without getting anything on their shoes, something Caleb quickly discovered while trying to keep the blood on the underside of his.

Thankfully it wasn't long before they got to the bathrooms and Smith held her breath while she stepped over the body of a cheerleader with her head caved in that had fallen in the doorway of the bathroom before looking at Caleb and Christopher, who were still standing in the hall. "Are you coming?"

"In the girls bathroom?" Christopher asked with a gulp. "I-I don't think that's a good idea."

"I don't think she'll mind." Smith said gesturing down to the cheerleader. "But stay out here. Yell if a zombie tries to eat you." She continued on into the bathroom before going around the bend and Caleb looked at Christopher.

"Time to suck it up, Bench-warmer." He said lightly slapping Christopher on the back ."This is not how I imagined I would be re-entering a girls bathroom."

"You've done this before?" Christopher asked and Caleb scoffed.

"A friend of mine used to go here." He said stepping over the cheerleader and Christopher did the same. "She was a Senior when I was a Freshman and she used to drag me in here whenever she needed help with her makeup or hair."

"You did her hair?" The brunette asked and Caleb nodded.

"I had a good little business going." He stated as and Christopher stopped by the sinks. "I did makeup and hair in the girls bathroom during my free period from anywhere between five and fifty bucks. The pricier sessions took the most time."

"That was you?" They heard Smith asked from whatever stall she was in.

"That college I was going to?" Caleb started. "Beauty school. I was taking business classes at a college out of town too. I was gonna start my own beauty salon and I planned to turn it into an empire. Makeup lines, a signature hairstyle, a shop in every American and Canadian city."

Christopher was speechless. He didn't even know what he was having for dinner had the world not ended and Caleb had his entire life planned out.

"That's amazing." Smith said agreeing with Christopher's thought. "I don't even know when I'm getting my boot taken off...if I ever get it taken off. I mean, we are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse."

"About that," Christopher crossed his arms. "Why are you so calm? I mean, I'm not saying that you can't be calm, it's just that-" But he stopped when Caleb put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "I'll stop talking now."

"Okay." Smith said. "You guys have to leave now because I've recently realized that I can't pee knowing that you guys are out there listening."

"But you told us to come in?" Caleb just put his hand on Chris's shoulder again and led him out.

Now Smith was having a dilemma. She had just finished peeing and after she had used toilet paper and thrown it in the toilet, she had no idea about whether or not she should flush. The logical part of her brain was calling her an idiot for even thinking about flushing, but she didn't want to just leave it there. The smell of death and decay was already bad enough without the smell of pee added into it.

Deciding to leave it, Smith went to open the stall door when she saw a shoe sticking out from the next stall. It was white and she could see blood on the bottom. Had she not been staring at it, Smith would have missed the way it shifted just a bit. There was someone alive in there, but she didn't know if they were friend or foe.

"Uh..." She began quietly. "Is someone in there." She whispered quietly. She figured that if it were a zombie they wouldn't hear her whisper and vice versa if it was a person. Smith saw the shoe pull out of sight and could practically hear her heart thumping in her chest as she awaited an answer.

"Uh..." A voice whispered back and Smith was relived. "I don"t know what to do." The voice admitted. It was light and definitely a guys voice, but Smith was confused about the statement. "Am I supposed to come out?"

"...I will if you will." Smith had decided that the voice was friend, not foe and if it turned out she was wrong, she's nut shot him with her boot.

Smith heard the boy stand; his shoes making a low, wet squelching noise and Smith left her own stall.

He must've been unsure about coming out because it took a bit more encouragement and promises that Smith wouldn't use harm for him to leave his stall.

In front of Smith stood a boy with slightly pale skin and blue eyes. His black hair was short and his jeans and white sweater were stained with dirt, sweat and, what Smith had to guess was, his own blood that came from the cut on his forehead.

"I know you." Smith said stepping towards him. His face was so familiar, but she couldn't place him. "Where do I know you from? What's your name?"

"Alex." No, the name didn't ring a bell. Westmore High had over six hundred students and probably had dozens of students named Alex.

"Well, I'm Smith." She said. "How long have you been in here?" He shrugged. There weren't any windows in the bathroom so he had no idea whether it was night or day.

"Since my older brother tried to eat me." He told her. " I ran in here and I haven't left since. I can only assume that my worst fears have begun." Smith raised an eyebrow. "The zombie apocalypse." She nodded and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid so." She told him. "But I have this little group at the moment and we're trying to get out of here. You're welcome to come." Alex said nothing, but nodded. Smith gave him a reassuring smile before he followed her out of the bathroom.

"Took you long en- who the hell is this?" Caleb demanded, jumping away from the doorway and Alex with Christopher following his example. Smith took Alex's hand.

"While you two were out here gossiping like mother hens, I made a friend." She informed them before leading Alex away. Chris looked at Caleb with a confused look on her face.

"She was in there for two minutes." Caleb shrugged and started after Alex and Smith. Not wanting to be alone in a school full of flesh eating high school student, Chris went too.

"Who the hell is this?" Greg demanded as soon as Smith entered the class with Alex. Caleb let Chris in before him and the closed the door.

"Smith found a friend in the girls room and I think she wants to keep it." Smith glared at Caleb.

"I'm not a dog." Alex defended himself. Greg just shook his head.

"Whatever." He said as he stood with his locker doors. "We need to go if we're ever gonna get out of here."

"We've got to find my friends first." Chris reminded the boy who was almost a foot taller than him.

"They're probably dead." Zeke put in and everyone, sans Greg and Alex, glared at him. Greg had since figured out that his friend had a knack for stating the things that no one else would. It had gotten them in a lot of trouble during childhood.

"Hey," Zeke turned to see Blue sitting on a table with her legs crossed. "Shut up," She ordered. "Or I'm going to throw a bottle of piss at you."

"We can't go walking around looking for people who are already dead." Zeke replied. Chris stepped up to Zeke with an anger fueled confidence.

"Shut up." He ordered. "They're not dead. Stop saying that they are! And Nore is our best chance of getting out of here considering she's the only one of us who has a car." Smith opened her mouth to correct him as she was the owner of a car that could probably carry them all if they lapped up, but then she closed it, realizing if she shared this info Zeke and Greg most likely wouldn't help them look for Chris's friends. "So you have two options; keep your asshole narcissistic attitude and take your chance walking out of here, or pull your head out of your ass and help me find my friends. Your choice." And then he moved away from Zeke, grabbing his bat and leaving the classroom. He had no idea where that had come from; Chris had never cursed in his life and he had the confidence of a church mouse. If he had tried to say something like that to anyone on any other day besides the current one, he would have ended up talking himself out of it.

"I'm going with Chris." Caleb told the other teens back in the classroom. "Gotta find some way to make up for sticking him with the nickname Bench-warmer."

"Well, he's my ride, so..." Smith shrugged before hopping onto Caleb's back and he carried her out of the room. Blue slid off of the table and all three remaining boys looked to her.

"I'm gonna go because I don't like you." She said bluntly to Zeke before pushing past them and going to the door. She stopped, however, and turned to Alex. "Coming pretty boy?" Looking to Zeke and Greg, Alex shrugged before leaving the room with Blue.

Once the other were gone, Zeke turned to his friend, but he only had one question.

"How'd he know I didn't have a car?"

* * *

Because they didn't want to risk being eaten while trying to leave the school on foot, the duo joined Chris in his efforts to find his friends, but no one was really surprised.

They had been looking for half an hour and, so far, had only found dead people, more dead people, and a few alive dead people. Chris was beginning to doubt the alive status he had given his missing friends.

"We're never going to find them." He sighed and Blue put a hand on his shoulder. Everyone else were looking into classrooms from the windows in the doors. They mostly saw either blackness or classrooms full of dead people.

"We haven't been looking that long." She reminded him. "This isn't a game or a TV show and this is a big school. We're not gonna find them immediately-"

"Found them." Blue, Chris and the others all turned to see Zeke looking into a door window and Chris rushed over.

The uncomfortable feeling in his chest immediately went away when he saw the four asleep inside of the classroom.

Nore was sleeping on a cot of sweaters and jackets with a blood soaked cloth tied around her leg where she had been shot, Bridget way only a few inches away with her head on Ryland's lap while Diana was underneath a table. Other than Nore's leg, they all look completely find.

"And to think you thought we'd never find them." Zeke shook his head as Chris who resisted the urge to snap something back. His parents raised him with manners and Zeke of all people would not be the reason they went away.

"How are we going to get inside?" He wondered, jiggling the handle. "The door's lock." Raising his hand, Chris knocked on the door, but no one stirred. As he knocked again, this time just a tad louder, he wondered how long they had been asleep.

Surprisingly, after a few more moments of knocking, Ryland was the one to wake up. Chris remembered Bridget saying something about him being deaf...or, at least, partially.

The boy stirred, seemingly unknowing of what awoke him, so Chris knocked again and Ryland's eyes shot right to him. Recognition soon flooded his gaze and he gently shook Bridget awake and pointed Chris out. Bridget was up on her feet immediately and rushed to the door before unlocking it and pulling it open.

"Hey-" But Christopher was cut off when Bridget threw her arms around his neck.

"I thought you were dead." She sighed and Christopher hugged her back. In the short time he had spent with her, Chris realized that Bridget was a very emotional and caring person, much like himself.

"How's Nore?" He asked as Bridget released him and he moved further into the room so the rest of the group could enter.

"She's okay, I think." Bridget nodded. " She woke up a few times last night asking about you, but other than that we just have to make sure her leg doesn't get infected." Overhearing their conversation, Blue stepped up.

"What classroom is this?" She asked and Bridget shrugged.

"Ms. Basters, I think." Blue immediately went over to the large filing cabinet in the corner of the room before pulling it open. Simply pushing the papers and files she didn't need out of the cabinet and onto the floor, Blue quickly found what she was looking for and tossed the tiny tube to Chris.

"What is this?" He held it up to see that it was a small tube of barely used Neosporin. "How'd you know that was there?" Blue crossed her arms.

"Because Ms. Basters is a hoarder and she took that from me last year because- and a I quote- 'Medicated lotions are to be possessed and distributed only by teachers, aides and nurses'." She said in a deep voice. "I'm pretty sure it expired, but it'll probably still work." Chris tossed the Neosporin to Ryland who went to work on Nore's leg. Bridget turned back to Chris, but her eyes were on the people behind him.

"So..." She began. "Who are your friends?"

Zeke crossed his arms and shook his head. "We're not friends." Blue looked at him.

"May I remind you that only one of us in this room has a car and it's not you?" Smith, once again, kept quiet about her Cadillac. Blue turned to Bridget and gave her a smile. "I'm Blue, that's Smith-" The redhead gave a small wave from Caleb's back. "Her provide-a-ride is Caleb, that's Greg-" Greg just gave a nod. "And the asshole is Zeke." He wiggled his fingers at her with a smirk that she quickly looked away from. She was, once again, grateful for her skin tone which hid her blush.

"I'm Bridget." She introduced. "That's Nore, Ryland and Diana."

"Didn't she-" Zeke gestured at Diana. "Shoot her-" He pointed to Nore. "With an arrow?" Bridget bit her lip.

"Yes," She answered reluctantly. "But we're passed that...mostly because Nore can't drive in her condition and she's the only other person who knows how to drive."

"Katniss is not driving my car." Bridget and Chris immediately turned to see that Nore was slowly waking up.

"Thank goodness you're awake." But Nore was focused on Ryland who was cutting away the bottom of her pants leg.

"Uh, excuse me." She began and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Saving your leg from being infected." He answered and she looked at him for a while before shrugging.

"Good enough for me. Now help me up."

Chris started forward. "I don't think that's a good idea." But he stopped when Nore gave him a look.

"I'm fine." She told him. "I just want to get out of here, but Katniss is not driving my car." Diana crossed her arms.

"I have a name."

Nore glared at her as Ryland helped her up from the ground. "And I have a hole in my leg." She replied. "So, you're lucky that I'm not calling you bitch."

Realizing she actually had a point, Diana kept quiet. "Well, you can't drive and I doubt any of the rest of us can. So who's gonna do it?"

"I, uh...I actually know how to drive." Chris added.

"And I have a car." Smith admitted gaining an angry look from Zeke. "I pretty sure it can hold five or six people."

"And why the hell didn't you say anything?" He demanded advancing towards her, but Caleb stepped in front of the redhead and held up a hand, stopping Zeke.

"Chill out." He ordered and Zeke narrowed his eyes at the boy who was, at least, three inches shorter than him.

"And if I don't?" He asked jabbing his finger into Caleb's chest. "What're you gonna do about it?"

"Back up, man." Zeke pushed Caleb causing him to almost fall back and knock down Smith, but she managed to hold him up. "You think I'm afraid of you?" Caleb straightened himself out and was to clock Zeke in the face before Smith grabbed his arm.

"Stop." She ordered before looking at Zeke. "You can be pissed at me. I don't really care either way, but can you honestly say that you would've helped Chris find his friends if I told you about my car? No, you can't. So stop your whining an lets get the hell out of this school."

* * *

It was, surprisingly, easy to make their way to the first floor.

Ryland and Chris had been sent to retrieve Nore's bag- which held her car keys- from her locker on the floor above them while Caleb and Smith went to get hers from the fourth floor classroom where the math teacher, Mr. Spivvy, had confiscated her entire bag. Thankfully, no one encountered anymore zombies and the worst wound was a cut that Caleb got from a piece of a glass.

Armed with the legs from desk chairs, bats and the locker doors Greg insisted they go back for, most of the group was on duty to take down any zombie- "Walker." Blue had corrected twice already- they saw on their way to lockers.  
Ryland was helping Nore down the hall and Smith had reclaimed her spot on Caleb's back and they all got down to the first floor without any problems. Bridget had, as politely as she could, requested that Zeke stay by Ryland and away from Caleb and Smith so they wouldn't get into any fights.

Things, however, got tricky when the group of teens saw that multiple cars were parked in front of the school doors, preventing them from opening and the only other way to get out was the ramp where the food for the week was wheeled into the kitchen from outside. They had no idea how many dead people were actually inside the cafeteria and no one had a plan for how to get inside without being bit...

Except for Blue...Blue knew exactly what to do.

"Okay," She began looking at each of them. "Chris and Diana are going to behind one side of the door and Ryland and Zeke are going to be behind the other side and the same goes for the other double doors," She said nodding over to the double doors by the front doors of the school. "Except Bridget and I will be behind one side and Caleb and Greg will be behind the other."

"What about us?" Smith asked gesturing to herself then Alex and then Nore. Blue gave her a patient look.

"You three will be in the office." She answered. "Ryland is going to join you after we open the doors with Greg's locker door shield. After- and only after- my signal, Ryland is going to throw Nore over his shoulders-"

"I'm sorry, what?" Nore demanded, but she was ignored.

"And you and Alex will drive through the walkers with Ryland right behind you and once you're in the lunch room we'll shut the doors, loot all the food we can from the kitchens and drive off in Nore's truck and your Cadillac. Any questions?"

"Yes." Nore replied and Blue nodded before clapping her hands together.

"Great, lets go."

The plan went off well enough considering Blue had made it up as she went along. Things got a bit tricky when Alex tripped over Smith's Velcro boot, but he managed to get up and inside the mostly empty cafeteria where Smith, Nore and Ryland had already entered. There were still a few dead inside that didn't move out with the hoard, but they were quickly taken care of by Blue, Zeke and Greg.

It was a simple as walking through a door to get into the kitchen and they made sure to keep it unlocked in case any of the other living students wanted to get out.

Nore was ordered to sit down while everyone else got the food ready to go and Chris went to get her truck while Smith went to get her Cadillac and pull them up to the ramp outside the kitchen door. Caleb and Ryland went for protection purposes although Zeke had volunteered, having decided to become a team player, but Smith wasn't very trustful of him and because of that neither were Caleb or Blue.

"Almost everything was semi-frozen." Greg told them as he and Zeke carried bags and boxes of food to the back of Nore's truck. Nore had already been put in the passenger seat while everyone else was inside still packing more food. "The only thing we really have to worry about is the milk."

"It'll be good for a day and a half without being in a fridge as long as it's not in a hot space" Bridget told them as she came out with a small box. "Even if it goes bad, we still have juice, bottles of water and those water bottles with the filters inside."

"Why does the school even have those?" Zeke asked. "What's the point? I mean, this isn't exactly Uganda or some place like that."

"The humanitarian club was supposed to send them to Africa yesterday, but something came up." Nore answered, sticking her head out of the small window in the back of the truck and getting a disbelieving look from Zeke.

"You were in the humanitarian club?" Nore snorted and shook her head.

"Of course not." She replied. "I was the editor of the school paper. It's my job to know things like that."

The rest of the food and water were divided between the bed of Nore's truck and the trunk of Smith's Cadillac before everyone got their seating arrangements. Alex, Nore, Diana, Chris and Bridget were in the truck while Zeke, Greg, Smith, Ryland and Blue were in the Cadillac. Luckily their phones were still working, atlhough Blue wasn't surprised knowing that it would probably take a couple of months- maybe a year or so- for their phones to actually stop working depending on the power situation, so they all swapped phone numbers. They didn't have the time or that patience for them all to swap numbers, so one person simple shared their number with one or two people.

"So," Smith asked into the phone as she pulled her car out of the school's parking lot. "Where to first?"

"1028 Lexington Avenue." Nore answered. "That's my house and it's the closest to the school. I need to see whether or not my family made it out."

"Alright." Smith ended the call and looked to her passengers house. "First up; Nore's house."


End file.
